half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
The Consul
'The Consul'Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files is a character cut from Half-Life 2. He is the predecessor to Wallace Breen. Overview * In the early stages of the game's production, Breen was not known as the "Administrator," but rather as the "Consul," who was a slightly different character,WC mappack more in the vein of Big Brother from the novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. * During the course of the game, the Consul was to become immortal through Combine artificial life-support technology, and the player would not discover this fact before the end of the game, seeing only Breen's face on the monitors, while his body was more and more transformed. * The Consul was to be seen in Eli Maxwell's slideshow, at the foot of a radio tower, wearing a headset, hands raised high to Dropships as he proclaimed Earth's surrender. * Consul posters were to be seen in the train during the original opening sequence, with words such as "The Consul says... relax" and "The Consul says... report." On these posters he is described as having an owl-eyed solemn face, watching over the passengers. * In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files: **The only Consul models to be found are a giant statue and a Breencast bust, which appear to be Wallace Breen. **Sound clips for the early Breencasts can also be found in the files (in the folder "/sound/C17/"), all starting with "The true Citizen..." **Sound clips for the final Citadel confrontation can also be found in the folder "/temp/alyx/". In these sounds Alyx Vance lectures the Consul about him being "just another cog in the Combine machinery" and not part of the humanity anymore, but the sound clips from the other characters are missing. * In the WC mappack can be found a prototype of his Citadel's office, also found on concept art by Viktor Antonov, where screens were to be seen turning around his chair.WC mappack * The Consul statue might be inspired by that of Lenin that was to stand above the never completed supertall skyscraper Palace of Soviets in Moscow. The Skyscraper is also inspired by Stalinist architecture, being based on the Palace of Culture and Science in Warsaw. Gallery Consul File:Consul2.jpg|The Consul calling for reinforcements. File:Gordon consul gunpoint.jpg|Gordon Freeman holding the Consul at gunpoint while Helena Mossman is holding Alyx Vance. File:Consul statue.jpg|The Consul statue. File:HL2 Beta Consul Bust.png|The Consul bust. File:Consul greater good poster.jpg|"It's great to be part of the greater good" - Consul / Metropolice propaganda poster, partially based on the black and white concept art bust portrait. Early Breencast File:Breencast compound eyes.jpg|Early Breencast device with cluster-like compound eyes. File:Breencast c17 04.jpg|Early Breencast. File:Tv screen consul 1.png|Screen image for the early Breencast, based on the black and white concept art bust portrait and used in the previous concept art. File:Tv screen consul 2.png|Ditto. File:Tv screen consul 3.png|Ditto. Consul's office File:Consul office.jpg File:Proto citadel consul fixed0021.jpg File:Proto citadel consul fixed0000.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0009.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0010.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0011.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0013.JPG References Category:Combine Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Cut characters Category:References to Nineteen Eighty-Four Category:Cut enemies Category:Enemies Category:Males